


Наказание

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Оборо проиграл и должен понести наказание.Предупреждения: таймлайн арки Сузуран





	Наказание

Уцуро опаздывал.  
Оборо ждал его двадцать? тридцать минут? – в полутёмной комнате, куда не доносился ни один звук, ощущение времени терялось. Оборо ждал, припав на одно колено и склонив голову: одна рука на груди, кулак второй упирается в чёрный с серыми прожилками пол.  
В старой штаб-квартире Нараку пол был деревянным, как и сам дом – огромная загородная усадьба посреди леса, в котором можно было тренироваться и отдыхать. Те годы для Оборо прошли как в аду, но сама усадьба ему, пожалуй, нравилась. После войны Уцуро приказал её сжечь. «Дерево легко горит», сказал он тогда со странной улыбкой. Сейчас штаб-квартира находилась в центре Эдо – ультрасовременный небоскрёб, нелепое нагромождение стекла и бетона. Оборо это здание совсем не нравилось, и пол здесь был холодным.  
Он ждал, секунды капали одна за другой, он пытался считать их, но сбился. Серые прожилки расплывались перед глазами. Оборо начал дышать размеренно и глубоко, цепляясь за ускользающее сознание. Сколько ещё он сможет продержаться?  
Словно в ответ отодвинулась дверь, тихо щёлкнул замок.  
– Оборо.  
Спокойный голос подействовал как горсть ледяной воды в лицо: зрение прояснилось.  
– Уцуро-сама.  
– Давно ждёшь?  
Уцуро прошёл мимо, задев его полой плаща, тяжёлая ткань хлестнула по плечу.  
– Нет, Уцуро-сама.  
Уцуро безразлично кивнул, как кивнул бы, ответь он: «давно». Ему было совершенно всё равно, как долго Оборо ждёт, насколько устал – даже обнаружив его мёртвым, скончавшимся в ожидании, как преданный пёс под дверью хозяина, он бы и бровью не повёл. В конце концов, именно такая смерть и была уготована Оборо – умереть у ног Уцуро, сражаясь за него, выполняя его приказы. Они оба это знали.  
– Меня задержали наши союзники из Тендошу, – небрежно пояснил Уцуро. – Как же они мне надоели.  
В обычно ровном тоне слышалось нескрываемое раздражение, и Оборо взглянул на него украдкой.  
– Всё то же самое, повторённое много раз, – Уцуро стаскивал плащ, резко дёргая застёжки. – Несмышлёные дети должны смирно ждать решений взрослого, не считаешь?  
Он повёл плечами, стряхивая плащ, и тот с тихим лязгом осел на пол, скорчившись, как уставший человек. Уцуро вложил меч в катана-дай и начал стягивать обувь.  
– Слышал бы ты их! Ходят вокруг да около, не решаясь спросить прямо, пока угрожают, но скоро начнут умолять. Жалкое зрелище.  
– Они ждут давно, – напомнил Оборо.  
Уцуро отмахнулся.  
– Я ждал дольше.  
Он был взбудоражен чем-то. Редкий случай – обычно его ничего не могло вывести из равновесия.  
Наручи упали с глухим стуком, Уцуро начал развязывать пояс.  
– Но есть и хорошие новости: хранитель Врат Бурей связался со мной, – он зло усмехнулся, – упрямый старик, так долго продержался. Видел бы ты его, Оборо: он пытался пришивать конечности, но медицинская нить проходит сквозь его плоть как сквозь желе. От него уже попахивает.  
Уцуро засмеялся и оттолкнул ногой упавшие хакама.  
– В этот раз мы не смогли толком пообщаться, но договорились о встрече. Тогда и расскажу ему о его роли.  
– Не слишком ли вы спешите?  
Оборо это не волновало на самом деле. Он был всего лишь оружием, которое должно разить без промаха и сломаться, исполняя волю господина, не больше и не меньше. Нет, его не волновало, что делает Уцуро, но он играл свою роль, вовремя подавая реплики.  
Уцуро не нуждался в собеседнике – только в слушателе, и говорил не для Оборо, а для себя, в очередной раз проверяя все звенья цепи, выискивая слабые места. Вот и сейчас он задумался ненадолго, потом покачал головой:  
– Нет, он на крепком крючке и не сорвётся. Ему просто ничего больше не остаётся, кроме как делать то, что я скажу. – Уцуро взялся за отвороты косодэ и потащил с плеч – чёрная ткань заскользила вниз, обнажая белую кожу. – Бурей – лидер самого могущественного альянса планет. Одной их военной мощи хватит, чтобы уничтожить Землю. И если они объявят войну Тендошу, остальные планеты тут же примкнут к ним.  
Косодэ сползло по ногам и свилось вокруг щиколоток. Как Уцуро не холодно стоять вот так, босым на каменных плитах? Оборо было очень холодно, он с трудом сохранял равновесие, упираясь в пол уже не кулаком, а раскрытой ладонью. Ладонь другой руки лежала не на сердце, как положено, а на животе, прижимая скрытые одеждой повязки.  
Резкий звук ударил по нервам. Оборо вскинулся, снова сжав кулак, рука дёрнулась за мечом, но оказалось, что Уцуро всего лишь отдёрнул шторы на одном из окон.  
«Ночь», оцепенело подумал Оборо.  
Он ведь помнил, как сражался с Широяшей, и луна стояла у того за спиной, превращая в алоглазого ночного демона. Хорошо помнил, как лежал, проткнутый боккеном, ожидая – помощи? смерти? – и как небо светлело у него на глазах. Раз сейчас за окном снова была ночь, значит, он пробыл без сознания почти сутки.  
Оборо сглотнул. Он понимал, что это значит: божественная кровь в его венах теряла свою силу. Быть может, в следующий раз он уже не очнётся ни через день, ни через два.  
«Хорошо бы», отозвалось что-то очень эгоистичное и мерзкое. Оборо нахмурился. Сколько можно жалеть себя, ему ещё рано умирать, он обязан жить и помогать Уцуро. Он сам так решил, сам выбрал служение ему, это был долг Оборо, его кара и единственный смысл в жизни.  
Перед глазами снова всё поплыло, Оборо стиснул зубы. «Не сейчас! – подумал он яростно, – слышишь, ещё рано!».  
Уцуро смотрел в окно.  
– Интересно, – проговорил он медленно, – смогу ли я достичь желаемого?  
Казалось, он обращается не к человеку за своей спиной, а к самому мирозданию. Луна освещала его неестественно ярким светом, выбеливала кожу, заливала чернотой провалы глаз и впадину живота, обводила тенями каждую мышцу – делала просто красивое тело совершенным.  
– Вам непременно всё удастся.  
Уцуро стоял в потоке света обнажённый перед высоким, от пола до потолка, окном и слепо смотрел сквозь стекло с таким отрешённым выражением, что стало ясно – мыслями он далеко отсюда. Оборо снова опустил голову. Он действительно верил, что план сработает. Что ему ещё оставалось – он поставил на это всё, неудача сделала бы его жизнь полностью бессмысленной.  
– Рад, что ты в меня веришь, – наконец с минутным опозданием ответил Уцуро.  
Он отвернулся от окна, не задёрнув шторы. Полоска света перечеркнула пол, дотянувшись до противоположной стены, и Уцуро прошёл по ней, как будто нарочно ступая след в след. Оборо следил за тем, как белые ступни беззвучно движутся по чёрному полу: перед кроватью они остановились.  
– Ну что же, – пружины мягко скрипнули, когда Уцуро лёг, – теперь твоя очередь рассказывать, как прошёл день.

Оборо сглотнул, слюна отдавала металлом.  
– Широяша…  
– Нет-нет, так не пойдёт, – весело запротестовал Уцуро. – Ты похож на ребёнка, который все грехи валит на товарища. «Это Кобаяши-кун виноват!». Мне не интересны оправдания, рассказывай, как всё было.  
Если прошли сутки, то ему уже доложили, как всё было. Вынуждая Оборо рассказывать, заново переживать свой проигрыш, он так его наказывал. Не то чтобы Оборо считал, что не заслужил наказания.  
– Нараку под моим командованием не смогли защитить дворец и Садасада-сама, – доложил он, не поднимая взгляда.  
– И что же вам помешало?  
– Широяша…  
Уцуро рассмеялся.  
– Саката Гинтоки стал нашим Кобаяши-куном?  
Оборо опустил голову ниже. Металлический привкус во рту всё не проходил, серые прожилки расплывались и складывались в ненавистное имя.  
– Мы были вынуждены отступить перед объединёнными силами полиции под командованием лично Токугавы Шигешиге.  
– Малыш-сёгун. Марионетка думает, что сорвалась с крючка и наслаждается мнимой свободой. Пусть пока попляшет. Что ж, мне понятно, почему вы не смогли удержать дворец, расклад сил был не на вашей стороне. Но, Оборо, что помешало тебе спасти одну ценную свинью?  
«Широяша», подумал Оборо. Чистая правда, но скажи он это вслух, Уцуро бы снова его высмеял.  
– Я оставил бойцов сдерживать противника, а сам с Садасада-сама направился к кораблю…  
Но старый сёгун шёл слишком медленно, и Оборо не поторапливал его, чтобы не выдать своё беспокойство. В итоге они опоздали.  
– Но нас опередили – вся корабельная команда была перебита, и мне пришлось сражаться с… Широяшей и его помощниками.  
– Среди которых была наша знакомая.  
– Мукуро, – нехотя подтвердил Оборо. – Бывшее Перо Нараку.  
– Не бывает бывших Нараку, – мягко поправил Уцуро, – только предатели.  
Оборо промолчал. Все эти годы Нараку не трогали Мукуро и её нынешнего покровителя, хотя расправиться с ними не составило бы труда. Все эти годы Оборо думал – надеялся – что Уцуро забыл. Уцуро действительно мог забыть, он слишком пренебрежительно относился к людям. Теперь стало ясно, что Мукуро он запомнил… почему же тогда она и Сасаки оставались безнаказанными?  
– Хорошо, – решил Уцуро, – теперь расскажи о Сакате Гинтоки. Ты с ним сражался.  
– Да… – в памяти всплыли алые глаза. – Мы сражались, я победил и собирался добить его, но появились Шинсенгуми, и ситуация изменилась.  
Он намеренно не упомянул Мимаваригуми. Оставалась надежда, что Уцуро не рассказали, как Сасаки Исабуро спас Широяшу, выстрелив в того капсулой с противоядием. Противоядие от известного только Нараку яда – понятно, кто снабдил им Сасаки. Наверное, тот носил капсулу с собой на случай покушения, но пожертвовал ею, чтобы спасти Широяшу. Всё и всегда сводилось к Широяше.  
Зрение снова помутнело, и Оборо задышал чаще.  
– Шинсенгуми, – протянул Уцуро, – оружие, которое Тендошу использовали руками своей послушной марионетки. Но теперь марионетка взбунтовалась и обратила оружие против хозяев. Это очень смешная ситуация, если вдуматься.  
Оборо молчал, старательно вдыхая и выдыхая.  
– Ну и? – спросил Уцуро с любопытством. – Что было дальше?  
Дальше? Дальше они с Широяшей сразились снова, но теперь роли поменялись. Теперь Оборо вынужден был защищаться, борясь за свою жизнь. Его атаки не достигали цели, самые мощные приёмы Нараку оказывались бессильны. Оборо помнил, как удивление сменилось растерянностью, а потом и паникой. Помнил, как падал, как всё вложил в последний удар. Помнил, как…  
– …проиграл, – выдавил он хрипло. – Я проиграл.  
Стало тихо.  
– Да, ты проиграл, – равнодушно согласился Уцуро. – Тендошу требовали от меня твою голову, как будто твоя казнь могла бы что-то исправить. Пришлось объяснить им, что исправить ошибки могут только живые. Они приняли это к сведению, так что ты по-прежнему возглавляешь Нараку. Постарайся больше не проигрывать.  
– Да, Уцуро-сама.  
Оборо не позволил себе расслабиться: он достаточно изучил Уцуро и понимал, что наказание ещё не закончилось.  
– Шинсенгуми арестовали Токугаву Садасада, сейчас он заключён в тюрьму по обвинению в государственной измене. Наши друзья-Тендошу пришли прямо-таки в ярость, – Уцуро говорил с нескрываемой издёвкой. – Им ведь нравится поддерживать видимость законности, они привыкли загребать жар чужими руками, а теперь удобная подсадная утка превратилась в опасный балласт. Страшный удар для них. Мне пришлось выслушать много нелестных выпадов в адрес Нараку.  
– Мне очень жаль.  
– Ерунда. Я развлёкся – давно уже не было таких интересных собраний.  
«Он чем-то очень доволен, – понял Оборо, – неужели только из-за хранителя Врат Бурей?».  
– Последний вопрос, который меня интересует, и закроем пока тему нашего Кобаяши-куна. Когда ты сражался с Сакатой Гинтоки, ты сдерживался, чтобы не убить его?  
– Нет!  
Оборо выпалил это быстрее, чем подумал. Даже боль, усталость и привкус крови во рту отступили, вытесненные возмущением. Забывшись, он вскинул голову и встретился взглядами с Уцуро. Тот обхватил подбородок рукой и рассматривал его с непонятной улыбкой.  
– Нет? Значит, я ошибся. Мне казалось, ты не захочешь убивать Широяшу – учитывая, какую цену Ёшида Шоё заплатил за его жизнь.  
Оборо снова опустил глаза.  
В этом-то и было всё дело. Десять лет он старался понять и принять жертву Шоё. За десять лет он почти сумел убедить себя, что те трое заслуживали такой жертвы. Но когда прошлой ночью он увидел, как Широяша чуть ли не в одиночку бросает вызов всей мощи бакуфу, так бездумно, так нагло рискует подаренной жизнью, когда он понял, что великая жертва Шоё осталась неоценённой – ненависть, которую Оборо давил в себе десять лет, выплеснулась и захватила его целиком.  
Ненависть направляла его руку, ненависть завладела разумом… Не потому ли он проиграл?  
Шоё никогда не учил его искусству меча – не хотел или же не успел – но он много рассказывал. Годами Оборо пытался забыть те разговоры и даже почти сумел, но сейчас голос Шоё прозвучал в голове такой же отчётливый, как и когда-то: «Меч ненависти обречён на поражение». Шоё учил, что сражаться надо только ради защиты, он и умер – защищая.  
– Я решил, что Широяша недостоин такой жертвы, – глухо сказал Оборо.  
– Вот оно что. Я думал, ты винишь его в смерти Ёшиды Шоё.  
Оборо такое никогда даже не приходило в голову, ведь он не мог винить в смерти Шоё никого, кроме себя.

Они молчали. Тишина наполнила комнату, разливалась между ними, Уцуро не издавал ни звука, казалось, даже не дышал, словно Оборо остался один в этом каменном мешке. Не выдержав, он позволил себя поднять взгляд.  
Уцуро полулежал, опираясь на высокие подушки: белое тело на чёрном, словно вырезанное из камня, неподвижное и безмолвное. Он ждал. Оборо сглотнул – его наказание только начиналось.  
– Уцуро-сама, – он запнулся, облизал сухие губы и продолжил: – мои раны не зажили.  
– Неудивительно. Сила альтаны слабеет со временем.  
И снова стало тихо. Уцуро ни словом, ни интонацией не показал, что готов помочь. Более того, этот прохладный любезный тон и долгие паузы намекали, что аудиенция окончена. Неужели он не станет делиться кровью? Позволит умереть? Это и есть наказание?  
Оборо накрыло страхом, липким тошнотворным ужасом. Он не мог умереть! Не после проигрыша Широяше, не сейчас, когда план Уцуро ещё не пришёл в действие – не мог умереть, так ничего и не сделав. Он поклялся себе, он жил только чтобы искупить вину, умереть сейчас… нет, невозможно.  
Отчаяние придало отваги и, сглотнув, он заговорил снова.  
– Мне нужна… – нет, слишком нагло, – если бы вы поделились своей кровью…  
Он закашлялся. Уцуро молчал, молчание давило на плечи, пригибало к полу.  
– Пожалуйста, – выдавил Оборо.  
– Да, – спокойно сказал Уцуро, – конечно.  
Оборо вздрогнул и уставился на него с недоверием. Так легко? Уцуро поманил его рукой.  
– Подойди.  
Подойти... конечно. До кровати было не меньше двадцати шагов, Уцуро играл с ним, как с дрессированной собакой – чтобы получить косточку, надо пройтись на задних лапах.  
Оборо упёрся обеими руками в пол и встал. Его качнуло, повело, комната накренилась. Несколько неуверенных шагов, и плечо упёрлось во что-то холодное и божественно твёрдое – в стену. Придерживаясь за неё ладонью, он пошёл вперёд. Двадцать шагов в его состоянии, когда одежда на животе уже хлюпала от крови – настоящий марафон. Повезло, что Уцуро предпочитал минимализм, и в комнате почти отсутствовала мебель – любое препятствие сейчас стало бы катастрофой. Оборо хорошо понимал, что если упадёт, то уже не поднимется.  
Ведя ладонью по шероховатому камню, он смотрел на свои ноги так же пристально, как на новичков в тренировочном зале. Казалось, стоит отвести взгляд, и они начнут отлынивать. Ещё один шаг, ещё один. На Уцуро он не смотрел – только глупец станет глядеть в пропасть, проходя по мосткам. Ещё. Оборо споткнулся, торопливо шагнул вперёд и натолкнулся коленями на край кровати.  
На ногах он не удержался и рухнул лицом вниз на покрывало. После каменного пола густой мех показался восхитительно тёплым и мягким.  
– Молодец, – равнодушно обронил Уцуро.  
На затылок легла ладонь, тоже тёплая, небрежно потрепала по волосам. Оборо судорожно вздохнул. Его утягивало в забытьё, и в этом пограничном состоянии показалось вдруг, что его касается совсем другой человек, человек, которому не всё равно. Ладонь тут же исчезла. С трудом повернув голову, Оборо увидел Уцуро. Они оказались так близко друг к другу, что можно было хорошо разглядеть изгиб губ, точёные крылья носа, твёрдый подбородок – лицо статуи. «Шоё выглядел иначе», подумал Оборо в тысячный раз. Шоё – когда-то Оборо презирал это имя, но теперь понимал, что тому человеку оно подходило лучше любого другого – был не таким красивым, зато живым и человечным. На Шоё хотелось смотреть, на Уцуро – нет.  
Прижавшись щекой к меху, Оборо наблюдал за тем, как тот достаёт из-под подушки вакидзаси с изломанной крестообразной цубой. Шоё тоже не использовал второй меч в бою, но всегда держал рядом с футоном.  
– Уверен?  
Вопрос был настолько неожиданным, что Оборо растерялся.  
– Ты видел Тендошу и знаешь, во что их превратила моя кровь, – пояснил Уцуро. – То же может случиться с тобой. В нашу первую встречу я, – тут он слегка улыбнулся – это был другой я, но мне хорошо известны все его мысли. Он думал, что небольшая порция крови тебе не навредит, если ты проживёшь тихую жизнь мирного крестьянина. Он хотел тебя спасти. Но вскоре ты умер снова, а после стал одним из Нараку, регулярно получал ранения и умирал уже несколько раз. С тех пор я дважды давал тебе кровь. Если мы продолжим в том же духе, твоё тело придёт в негодность.  
Оборо это не волновало, он просто не собирался прожить настолько долго.  
– Возвращайся в лазарет, – продолжил Уцуро. – Тебя подлатают, скоро встанешь на ноги.  
Месяц на восстановление, прикинул Оборо. И потом любое ранение может стать смертельным.  
– Это приказ? – спросил он глухо.  
Уцуро склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая его с лёгким интересом.  
– Ни в коем случае.  
– Тогда я отказываюсь.  
Улыбка Уцуро стала невыносимо снисходительной, но больше он ничего говорить не стал. Сдвинул ножны большим пальцем, повернул меч. Тусклое лезвие прижалось к ладони наискось, надавило, проехалось по ней медленно и глубоко. Боковым зрением Оборо видел, как Уцуро встряхивает меч и снова убирает под подушку, но сам не мог отвести взгляд от тонкой алой линии на белой коже. Порез набухал, расширялся на глазах – Уцуро сложил ладонь горстью, и кровь наполнила её, как чашу родника.  
– Тогда пей, – приказал он.  
Оборо тут же вцепился в его запястье, судорожно сжимая пальцы, не думая, что причиняет боль. Он ни о чём не думал, пока не сделал первый глоток, пока надоевший металлический привкус во рту не сменился знакомым горьковатым вкусом. Кровь Уцуро не походила на кровь обычных людей, это и не кровь была, а альтана, чистая энергия, способная уничтожить планету – пить её было всё равно что глотать лаву. Вздрагивая от нетерпения, Оборо зарылся лицом в ладонь Уцуро, собирая губами эту бесценную жидкость. Совершенно забывшись, он облизывал пальцы, проводил языком вдоль раны, прикусывал её края, не позволяя им сойтись, и кровь наполняла его, принося с собой жизнь.  
Муть перед глазами рассеялась, прошла свинцовая тяжесть в затылке, мышцы налились силой. Незримое, но непрерывное давление исчезло: смерть убрала ледяные руки с его плеч, отступила на время. Он помнил это с детства: тьма, отступившая перед светом, тепло, прогнавшее холод, и человек, светлый тёплый человек, протянувший ему руку.  
Оборо провёл губами вдоль ладони Уцуро к запястью. Прикусил тонкую кожу там, где билась голубая венка, такая хрупкая с виду. Поцеловал, накрыл её губами.  
– Кажется, тебе уже лучше.  
Его снова потрепали по макушке, пальцы зарылись в волосы, крепко сжали и дёрнули, вынуждая поднять голову. Оборо слепо моргнул, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Уцуро. С человеком, который в очередной раз выдернул его из объятий смерти.  
– И ты осмелел, – добавил тот холодно.  
Оборо всё ещё держал его за руку.  
– Мне уйти?  
Уцуро молча покачал головой. Глаза у него потемнели, выражение лица едва уловимо смягчилось.  
– Нет. – Он вдруг улыбнулся. – Оставайся.

Сердце заколотилось так, словно хотело разбиться о рёбра. Наказание, кнут и пряник – всё те же игры. Уцуро играл с ним десять лет, сначала проверял его преданность, потом вдруг приблизил к себе, рассказал о своих планах – испытывал доверием. Секс тоже был испытанием, одним из многих.  
Если бы только Оборо мог его ненавидеть, насколько было бы проще.  
Он приподнялся и поцеловал Уцуро в шею под ухом, сначала осторожно лизнул, потом прикусил влажную кожу. Уцуро ободряюще потрепал его волосам, но Оборо уже отодвинулся.  
– Вы позволите?  
Уцуро кивнул. Потом откинулся на подушки и опустил руки, прикрыл глаза.  
– Да. У меня хорошее настроение, поэтому можешь делать, что хочешь.  
Что хочешь… Оборо многое хотел сделать, но с другим человеком. С человеком, которого никогда не существовало, напомнил он себе, с самого начала это был Уцуро, только Уцуро. Оборо дважды поклялся ему в верности и уже один раз нарушил клятву. Он пообещал себе, что второго раза не будет.  
Оборо упёрся локтем в подушки и снова поцеловал Уцуро в шею, прикусил на этот раз сильнее, провёл языком ниже и укусил опять. Уцуро одобрительно погладил его по голове, даже слегка надавил, вжимая лицом в свою шею, направляя. Оборо послушно продолжил ласки, целуя и прикусывая натянувшуюся мышцу, оставляя на бледной коже розовые следы, которые исчезали на глазах – ему не под силу было поставить на Уцуро свою метку. Мягкие волосы лезли в глаза, Оборо повёл головой, опёрся другой рукой о грудь Уцуро, погладил с нажимом до живота, и только почувствовав влагу, сообразил, что этой же ладонью зажимал рану. Ладонь всё ещё была перепачкана в подсыхающей крови, и на груди Уцуро остался тёмно-красный размазанный след. Тоже отметина своего рода.  
Оборо поцеловал его в плечо, спустился поцелуями по груди, минуя соски – Уцуро такие ласки не возбуждали. Обвёл языком пупок – а вот это Уцуро нравилось. Погладил по бёдрам, просунул ладони под ягодицы, сжал пальцы и услышал тихий, еле слышный стон – знак, что всё делает правильно. За столько лет Оборо досконально изучил предпочтения Уцуро. Сейчас он выписывал языком круги на плоском подрагивающем животе и ждал, когда тому надоест. Уцуро любил долгие прелюдии, если сам был сверху, вот тогда он мог с ума свести, оттягивая разрядку. Временами только смотрел, это тоже бывало невыносимо. Но в редкие случаи «хорошего настроения» он предпочитал побыстрее.  
– Оборо.  
Уже? Оборо тут же прервал ласки и пересел так, чтобы оказаться между его разведённых ног. Подхватил под бёдра, приподнял, укладывая ягодицами себе на колени. Уцуро выдохнул с предвкушением, но Оборо не торопился. Он мял и гладил тугие крепкие ягодицы, просовывал между них пальцы, надавливал на сжатое пока анальное отверстие. Другой рукой ласкал мошонку дразнящими медленными движениями. Уцуро понемногу возбуждался: тихо постанывал, ёрзал – потемневший член прижался к бедру.  
Оборо взял его в руку, тёплый, тяжёлый, продёрнул в кулаке, чувствуя, как плоть твердеет под пальцами. Наклонился – для этого пришлось согнуться, но раны уже не болели, тело переполняла взятая взаймы энергия – и обхватил губами головку.  
Уцуро длинно, медленно застонал, такой красивый звук, от которого дрогнуло и сжалось что-то внутри. Оборо прикрыл глаза, старательно не думая ни о чём.  
Член был слишком крупным, а Оборо – недостаточно опытным. Он расслабил горло и вобрал сколько смог, пока головка не ткнулась в нёбо. Уцуро тут же попытался надавить ему на затылок, Оборо увернулся, и они уставились друг на друга. Глаза у Уцуро нехорошо блестели.  
– Вы сказали, я могу делать всё, что захочу, – напомнил Оборо. – Вы передумали?  
Уцуро нахмурился было, но тут же заулыбался.  
– Ты прав, – он снова улёгся на подушки, – продолжай.  
И Оборо продолжил.  
Он проводил губами вдоль члена, повторяя узор набухших вен, дразнил языком головку, а рукой ласкал мошонку и нежную, повлажневшую от испарины кожу в промежности. На пробу толкался пальцами в задний проход – Уцуро каждый раз отзывался стоном. Как будто что-то для себя решив, он полностью расслабился и перестал сдерживаться: вздрагивал, вскидывал бёдра, подавался навстречу. Он был близок к разрядке, пришлось перехватить член у основания, не позволяя кончить раньше времени, и – продолжить неторопливые мучительные ласки.  
Сейчас Оборо мог себе это позволить, Уцуро не стал бы его останавливать в любом случае. Он только кусал губы, хватался за покрывало, обрывая мех, и выгибался, когда язык обводил ставшую чрезмерно чувствительной головку.  
Наконец Оборо решил, что хватит дразнить тигра.  
– Подождите немного, я сейчас.  
Он соскользнул с кровати, быстро подошёл к столу и выдвинул третий ящик, там, среди свитков и кунаев, нашёлся тюбик со смазкой. Оборо поспешно вернулся к Уцуро, на ходу скручивая крышечку.  
Смазка пахла резко и вульгарно, так сладко, что не поймёшь, какой в неё добавили ароматизатор. Оборо предпочёл бы масло, но его не спрашивали. Он выдавил приличное количество на ладонь и надавил Уцуро на колено, чтобы согнул ногу, а сам уселся поудобнее. Погладил мошонку, под ней, дальше, нащупал анальное отверстие, скользкие пальцы вошли с трудом, он протолкнул их глубже и развёл в стороны.  
Уцуро застонал коротко, болезненно, неожиданно громко. Оборо невольно вскинулся, да так и замер, как будто впервые по-настоящему его увидел.  
Под ним на чёрном меху лежал, наверное, самый красивый человек из всех, кого он знал. Оборо скользил взглядом по его телу, намеренно избегая смотреть в лицо: торчащий член, напряжённый живот, выпуклые кубики пресса, бугры грудных мышц… и это мраморное великолепие пятнал размазанный кровавый след пятерни, след его руки.  
Вдруг стало жарко, словно температура в комнате разом поднялась градусов на десять. Оборо попытался сглотнуть и не смог – возбуждение, резкое, жестокое, передавило горло.  
– Обо…ро…  
Уцуро уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя, видны были только подбородок, приоткрытый рот, влажно блестящие зубы. И волосы, светлые длинные волосы, разметавшиеся по чёрной подушке.  
Что было дальше, Оборо помнил смутно.  
Кажется, он развязывал пояс дрожащими пальцами, путаясь в спешке, кажется, не церемонился, когда входил в напряжённое неподатливое тело и тискал бёдра, не думая, что могут остаться синяки – знал, что не останутся. Кажется, он двигался слишком резко, так, что обычному человеку стало бы больно, кажется, он хотел, чтобы стало больно, он действительно этого хотел. Страсть или ненависть двигали им – Оборо уже не знал. Он мало что понимал сейчас, только видел свою метку на чужом теле, беззащитное обнажённое горло, резко очерченный подбородок и потемневшие губы. Подбородок и губы – это ведь всё, что он мог видеть. И ещё глаза в прорезях маски, но в его фантазиях они всегда были закрыты.  
Оборо резко остановился, когда понял, что дольше не продержится. Почти заставил себя отодвинуться. Прерванное удовольствие отозвалось нытьём в паху, но ему сейчас хотелось совсем другого удовольствия. Он снова склонился над Уцуро – это всегда был Уцуро, как бы его ни звали – и накрыл член ртом. Даже не пришлось сосать: Уцуро тоже был на грани, и хватило одного прикосновения.  
Оборо почувствовал, как он задрожал, как сокращаются мышцы под рукой, и сперма тугой струёй ударила в горло. Он сглотнул густую горьковатую жидкость, отшатнулся, упал, опираясь на локти, и подполз к Уцуро. Тот крупно вздрагивал всем телом, выгибался, упираясь затылком в подушку. Оборо обхватил его за плечи, притянул к себе и поцеловал. У Уцуро запрокинулась голова, пришлось поддержать под шею, зарыться пальцами в густые, влажные от пота волосы. Он обвисал в руках, такой обманчиво слабый, такой податливый, и Оборо протолкнул язык ему в рот, целуя так глубоко, так отчаянно, как ему всегда хотелось. Только этого ему всегда и хотелось.  
Он кончил, когда Уцуро пошевелил губами, отвечая.

Первое, что Оборо почувствовал, когда смог связно мыслить – стыд. Он снова попался в ту же ловушку, в который уже раз. Уцуро даже делать ничего не требовалось, просто быть самим собой, остальное Оборо сделал сам. Слабак, подлец, недостойный даже произносить имя Шоё! Яростное слепое удовольствие, которое он испытал только что, превратилось в жгучее презрение к себе.  
– А ты полон сюрпризов.  
Уцуро вытянулся рядом, закинув руки за голову.  
– Я… был груб, – с трудом выдавил Оборо, – прошу прощения.  
– Не извиняйся, я же разрешил делать всё, что хочешь. Но твои фантазии меня удивили.  
Оборо собрался с духом и посмотрел на него – Уцуро чему-то улыбался, глядя в потолок. Что его так обрадовало? Уж точно не секс.  
– Сегодня что-то случилось? – рискнул спросить Оборо.  
Уцуро с энтузиазмом кивнул.  
– Кое-что.  
Он вдруг повернулся на бок, подперев щёку кулаком. Чёлка свесилась ему на лоб, на щеках всё ещё пылал румянец, и эта улыбка – он сейчас выглядел точно как Шоё. Оборо поспешил отвести взгляд – сколько раз он говорил себе не сравнивать и сравнивал всё равно.  
– Это случилось, пока ты был без сознания, – пояснил Уцуро. – Такасуги Шинске в Эдо.  
Разом забыв о своих терзаниях, Оборо сел. Спохватившись, привёл в порядок одежду.  
– Вы думаете, это связано со штурмом дворца? Такасуги хочет закончить то, что начал Широяша?  
Уцуро рассеянно улыбнулся.  
– Чёрный Зверь и Белый Демон. Cмешные дети.  
Оборо не видел ничего смешного и не понимал, что же в появлении Такасуги такого радостного, но помалкивал.  
– Наши наблюдатели почти сразу упустили его из виду, но это не важно. Ты прав, его приезд связан с событиями прошлой ночи, значит, он собирается действовать. Скоро о нём услышим.  
– Только скажите, и Нараку с ним расправятся.  
– Даже не вздумай вмешиваться.  
Оборо склонил голову и уставился на свои руки – оказывается, он успел сжать их в кулаки.  
– Такасуги мне интересен, – рассуждал Уцуро, то ли не замечая его реакцию, то ли игнорируя. – Он собирает вокруг себя радикалов, подцепил на крючок Харусамэ, а его последнее приобретение – Мимаваригуми.  
Мукуро. Оборо напрягся, но Уцуро и не думал говорить о ней.  
– Мимаваригуми подчиняются сёгуну, при этом все знают, что они на стороне его злейшего врага Хитоцубаши, но на самом деле они служат лишь амбициям Сасаки Исабуро. Ещё один интересный экземпляр. И вот эти двое, Сасаки и Такасуги, объединили усилия. Неужели ради того, чтобы свалить жалкую марионетку? Сомневаюсь. Их интересует дичь покрупнее, например, стая старых ворон в смешных шляпах.  
Он потянулся всем телом и оскалился.  
– Это может быть очень интересно, Оборо.  
– Но если они нарушат ваши планы…  
Уцуро отмахнулся.  
– Я говорил тебе много раз: их мечам до меня не дотянуться. Будет Земля жить спокойной жизнью или её охватит огонь революции – на моих планах это никак не отразится. – Он вдруг подмигнул: – Но революция веселее, согласись.  
Оборо соглашаться не спешил. Уцуро и раньше заводил разговор о Такасуги, всегда отзываясь о его действиях снисходительно, как о детских проказах. Не мог же он… Нет, исключено.  
Уцуро тем временем встал, подцепил плащ и накинул на себя обманчиво лёгким движением. Стальные перья лязгнули, укладываясь на голые плечи.  
– Для тебя есть задание.  
Оборо соскользнул с кровати и преклонил колено.  
– Слушаю.  
– Сейчас же отправляйся к Тендошу и доложи обо всём, случившемся вчера во дворце. Они раскудахчутся, но учти их физическое состояние и прояви снисхождение.  
Уцуро прошёлся по комнате и остановился перед окном.  
– Они прикажут тебе защищать Токугаву Садасада, но твоим настоящим заданием будет наблюдение. Я практически уверен, что Такасуги попытается добраться до Садасада, не мешай ему, только смотри и подмечай всё интересное. Заодно и развлечёшься.  
Оборо предпочёл бы наблюдать за тем, как Такасуги Шинске корчится в луже собственной крови. Вот это его бы развлекло.  
– А если Такасуги не придёт?  
– Тогда я сильно в нём разочаруюсь, – прохладно отозвался Уцуро. – Но он придёт, чтобы отомстить. Он же ученик Шоё.  
Шоё учил не мстить, а защищать. «И никто из его учеников не усвоил урок», – подумал Оборо с горечью. Он не имел права ревновать Шоё или Уцуро, любого из них, он был ничем не лучше Такасуги и Широяши.  
Пауза затягивалась. Уцуро стоял у окна, прижав ладонь к стеклу, и Оборо не требовалось видеть его лицо, чтобы знать, как он сейчас выглядит. Шоё тоже мог вдруг оборвать разговор и уставиться вникуда, в такие моменты его глаза темнели, становились матовыми, как у слепого. Ребёнком Оборо мечтал узнать, о чём же он думает, но с возрастом понял, что обычному человеку, чья жизнь измеряется несколькими десятками лет, лучше этого не знать.  
– Уцуро-сама, – осторожно напомнил он о себе.  
Уцуро не ответил.  
Оборо поднялся на ноги, пересёк комнату, бесшумно ступая, и уже у порога оглянулся: Уцуро прислонился лбом к стеклу, луна заливала его лицо мертвенно-бледным светом, превращая в погребальную маску. Иногда Оборо не понимал, как тот, кто так явно наслаждается жизнью, может стремиться к смерти, а иногда отчётливо видел, что бессмертие может быть непосильной ношей. Он поклонился и вышел, тихо затворив за собой дверь.  
Остановился, игнорируя вытянувшихся в струнку охранников, закрыл глаза и постоял так немного, потом тряхнул головой и решительным шагом направился к лифтам. Он не мог позволить себе жалость и сочувствие, только не к Уцуро – он и так был достаточно наказан любовью к нему.


End file.
